La paix et l'amour à tes cotés
by Niru-chan
Summary: En voyant les larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa douce hime, Itachi Uchiha eu une certaines once de regret, quelque choses qu'il ne s'était pas permis depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire cet promesse car finalement, cela ne générait que plus de peine pour eux deux. Après tout, même si le destin lui offrait une deuxième chance, peut-il se permettre d'être heureux ?
1. Chapter 1

**La paix et l'amour à tes côtés **

**Chapitre 1****: Réconfort**

**Disclaimer ****: Naruto ne m'appartient pas **

**Note de l'auteur ****: Ceci est une fanfiction Itahina. Si vous n'aimez , ne lisez pas. Rating M car violence , mentions d'abus sur enfant et scènes mâtures à venir. Pour être clair et qu'il n'y est pas de confusions, l'histoire se déroule après la quatrième grande guerre des shinobi, les premiers chapitres raconteront donc le passé de nos protagonistes principaux pour que l'histoire soit cohérente (Oui il y aura des changements sur la véritable histoire du manga mais pas exagéré) Bonne lecture .**

**Itachi Uchiha , 9 ans ,**

Aujourd'hui était une journée assez longue pour le jeune prodige . En plus de de devoir supporter les cours qu'il jugeait insignifiant et ses camarades à l'académie, son père lui avait avait demandé sa présence pour une réunion avec le clan Hyuuga. Il était d'ailleurs assez étrange que son père se réuni avec Hiashi Hyuuga car il y a toujours eu une rivalité cruel entre les deux chefs . Itachi espérait juste qu'il n'y aura pas de conflits car les Uchiha avaient assez de problèmes à gérer depuis le raid de Kyuubi . Il se dépêcha de trouver son père devant l'immense enceinte des Hyuuga pour que sa journée ennuyeuse se termine vite afin de retrouver son petit frère et qu'il puisse ensuite peut-être s'entraînait avec Shisui . Aujourd'hui , il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer les cours car il y avait des examens de Shunin et donc ne pouvait pas s'entraîner durement avec Shisui .. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour devenir un fort shinobi et éradiquer les guerres.

-Otou-san . Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux pour un enfant .

-Aujourd'hui nous aurions une réunion avec la fille de Hiashi donc comporte toi en gentilhomme avec elle . Lui dit Fugaku Uchiha.

-Hai. Et ainsi, une servante les fit rentrer. Le jeune héritier pouvait remarquer les regards noir que lui lançaient plusieurs Hyuuga en plus de l'immense structure blanc et terne qui pourrait intimider plus d'un enfant. Ils atteignirent le salon isolait du temple pour trouver Hiashi Hyuuga et sa jeune fille, Hinata Hyuuga. Ils étaient tous les deux assis de manière très droite et strict a la manière Hyuuga, le patriarche était devant tandis que sa fille, au lieu d'être à ses cotés était mise à l'arrière de manière plutôt humiliante. Le regard froid et ignorant d'Hiashi ne passa pas inaperçu pour le génie Uchiha et sûrement pour son père aussi. Le jeune shinobi pouvait aussi constater que la fillette avait constamment la tête baissait pour fuir tout regard et se cacher derrière ses long cheveux noir au reflet bleuté.

-Fugaku-san. Dit froidement Hyuuga

-Hiashi-san. Répondit t-il de la même envergure. Itachi, présente toi.

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'on lui demanda et s'inclina légèrement pour tout de même respecter son honneur d'Uchiha.

-Enchanté, Hyuuga-sama. Itachi n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait en déduire selon la tension qui régnait dans la pièce que la réunion entre les deux plus grand clan et leur héritier n'avait eu lieu que par simple formalités.

-Hinata ! Dit sévèrement son père. La jeune fillette de 4 ans sursauta à l'appel de son père.

-E-Enchanté U-Uchiha-sama. Dit-elle toute tremblante. Itachi pouvait remarquer que derrière ses grandes mèches , le visage de la fillette était rempli de rougeurs nerveuse sur ses joues mais une en fût cacher par un grand pansement. _"Hyuuga la frapperai t-il ?" _Les possibilités que la jeune héritière se soit blessé à l'extérieur était quasiment nul car tous villageois de Konoha qui s'intéressaient un minimum à la politique des clans savait très bien que depuis l'enlèvement de Hinata Hyuuga, sa protection fut renforcée au maximum . Mais en fixant son visage si innocent et son corps fragile, Itachi constata aussi que derrière les longues manches de son kimono, il y avait des mains enroulaient dans des bandages de manière peu professionnel et qui laissaient transparaître des tâches rougeâtres. Peu à peu, le jeune shinobi commença à avoir une sensation désagréable au creux de son ventre. Si il cherche à devenir le plus fort shinobi, c'est pour éradiquer ce genre de vermine.

-Hiashi-sama, voici le thé. Dit alors une servante.

Ils commencèrent, alors à boire leur thé en silence cependant Fugaku remarqua aussi la détresse de la petite héritière des Hyuuga qui ne cessé de faire trembler sa tasse a cause des ses mains blessé .

-Votre set de tasse est plutôt particulier. Dit-il d'un ton dur mais qui entama quand même une conversation.

-En effet cela est dut aux goûts de notre défunte matriarche, ce service lui était plutôt précieux. Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

-Quel honneur. Lui répondit l'Uchiha d'une façon ironique. Cependant l'ambiance tendu fut brisé lorsqu'on entendit dans la pièce un son de tasse brisé. Tout les yeux se rivèrent sur la timide fillette qui était encore plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'était déjà et ferma ses yeux larmoyants en attendant les coups de son père mais le pur être n'avait surement pas prévu que l'héritier Uchiha fasse aussi tomber sa tasse. Un regard noir et deux autres surpris le fixèrent à son tour.

-Gomene , elle m'a échapper des mains. Vous devez apparemment vérifier votre vaisselle Hyuuga-san . Dit-il d'un ton plat. Il pu apercevoir que son père le regardait d'une façon étonné et qu'Hiashi lui jeta un regard sévère. Mais il fut étrangement satisfait lorsqu'il aperçu les yeux lavande le regardaient avec étonnement. Elle semblait apparemment plus soulagée .

-Ce n'est rien une servante va nettoyer cela. Dit l'homme en essayant de maîtriser son irritation. Hinata !

-H-Hai. Répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Elle se mit alors debout et trébucha jusqu'à la porte, mais encore une fois, son pas tremblant et boitant n'échappa pas à l'œil analytique des deux possesseurs du sharingan. Son père était définitivement un monstre pour battre ainsi sa jeune fille aussi fragile.

\- ItachI, on y va. Son père se leva d'une rage bouillonnante et parti du domaine Hyuuga sans même dire au revoir au chef, le jeune fils lui, était derrière ses pas.

-Otou-san. Dit Itachi en essayant de le comprendre. À ces mots le concerné ce retourna.

-Regarde par toi même comment l'Hokage peut faire en sorte qu'un homme aussi indigne gagne le plus de faveur en ne rien faisant pour le village et battant sa fille de 4 ans alors que nous, les Uchiha, ne cessent de faire des efforts pour réintégrer le village et sacrifions nos vies pour le proté -il en regardant un point fixe imaginaire.

Itachi se tut. Pourtant, malgré son jeune âge , il savait très bien que les Uchiha étaient mis à l'écart avant même sa naissance, mais après l'attaque de Kyuubi, la haine du village envers les Uchiha se développa beaucoup plus.

-Nous devons rentrer pour le dîner, Kaa-san ne seras pas contente. Dit-il en essayant de mettre fin à la conversation . Ainsi, les deux Uchiha se dirigèrent vers leur demeure. Mais sur son chemin, le patriarche ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager son jeune fils. Il était toujours entrain de se demander pourquoi il avait aussi casser la vaisselle si précieuse de Hyuuga. Il savait qu'à seulement quatre ans, il manipulair déjà des kunai alors Fugaku était persuadé que ce ne n'était pas un accident et Hiashi n'était pas non plus un imbécile. Même sa fille a dû le remarquer - Et c'est ainsi que le vieux Uchiha eu un déclic. "_Il a sûrement voulu apaisé l'héritière " _Lepère ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière de son fils. Il avait un bon fond et n'était donc pas une simple machine de guerre. Il s'inquiétait pour lui à force de constater qu'il allait rentrée à a peine 9 ans dans le monde sanglant du shinobi.

**Itachi Uchiha , 12 ans**

Le jeune shinobi venait tous juste de rentrer de mission de l'ANBU. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer son pas impatient de retrouver son petit frère, les missions à l'ANBU lui était très pénible et il lui arrivait même parfois qu'il soit obligé de tuer des innocents. Itachi était concentrer sur son objectif jusqu'à ce qu'il fut déconcentré par des ricanements d'enfants. Il se trouvait actuellement dans les extrémités d'une forêt située dans le village de Konoha. Normalement, l'endroit était sans danger, mais son côté surprotecteur prît le dessus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait tout de même y avoir des criminels dans les parages. Il s'approcha lentement du groupe d'enfants qui étaient apparemment fixé sur quelque chose d'amusant dans la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi se rendit compte que la chose dans la rivière parlait.

-O-On-ne-gai- Mais la tête replongea aussitôt sous la surface à cause du pied violent qui s'abattit sur son crâne. _"Ils noient quelqu'un? Mais ce ne sont que des enfants " _Se dit surprit Itachi.

-Urusaii ! Ton bégaiement est si énervant ! Cria le jeune garçon.

-Monstre ! Poursuivi la fille à côté de lui. Elle lui pris alors sa tête plongé dans l'eau en lui tirant une poignée de cheveux et lui donna un coup de pied violent sur son visage. Itachi rentra alors dans une colère noir et prit donc deux cailloux plutôt gros et les jeta sur les mains des enfants.

-C-C'est Itachi-san ! S'écria le garcon du groupe.

-Vite partons ! Et ils partirent apeuré. Il aurait bien voulu les martyrisé mais le jeune héritier était plutôt concentrer sur le corps qui s'enfonçait dangereusement dans l'eau. Il accouru vers la victime et s'empressa de la sortir d'une main du lac. Mais il ne fut que plus choquait lorsqu'il remarqua que l'enfant persécuté n'était autre que l'héritière Hyuuga. La petite fille avait une respiration très haletante et ferma les yeux d'anticipation.

-G-Go-m-menas-sai - Étouffa-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Itachi la pris alors dans ces bras en essayant de calmer ses tremblement. À vrai dire, il n'était pas habitué à se genre de situation.

-Daijobou Hinata-sama, Ce n'est que moi. Dit-il d'un ton réconfortant en se sentant un peu bête. Au son de sa voix la fille sortit sa tête trempait de son t-shirt et leva les yeux de surprise.

-U-Uchiha-s-sama. Dit-elle faiblement et choquait à la fois. Son ton doux et doux n'échappa pas aux oreilles expertes de l'héritier. Il approfondi son regard en elle en essayant de l'apaisait mais sa colère revint immédiatement lorsqu'il vit qu'en plus de son immense ecchymose sur sa joue parmi tant d'autres, ses cheveux étaient coupé de façons trop inégale et de manière peux professionnelle. Sa grande frange qui ornait son front était toujours là mais on ne pouvait en dire autant du reste. Là plupart étaient au ras du cou cependant, il y avait de nombreuses mèches qui tombaient par l'avant et étaient beaucoup plus longues que les autres. Itachi savait que pour une héritière, surtout chez les Hyuuga, la longueur des cheveux était importante. Si ils étaient coupé comme ceux de la fillette dans ses bras, sa voulait dire qu'elle était déchu de son clan et de sa famille. _"Hiyashi ne sera vraiment pas content "_

-A-Ano, A-Arigato U-Uchiha-s-sama. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, intimidé. Itachi la posa par terre et lui dit

-Tes vêtements sont beaucoup trop trempé et en plus de cela l'eau est froide . Enlève-les sinon tu vas tombé malade. Dit-il en lui tendant son t-shirt. Hinata rougit immédiatement en remarquant le torse nu du jeune garçon en plus de sa demande.

-E-Etto j-je ne p-peux pas. I-Il serait i-inapproprié de m-ma part. Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse et douce. Itachi vit que la petite fille baissait les yeux au sol, elle était clairement intimidé par sa présence.

-S'il te plaît Hyuuga-san, je ne me pardonnerai pas si l'héritière des Hyuuga tomberai malade. Dit-il fermement. La jeune sursauta à son ton et s'empressa de lui tournait le dos pour se dé était apparemment habituer à ce qu'on la traite de manière brutale mais Itachi regretta légèrement son geste, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais en tous cas, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle corresponde immédiatement à sa demande. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner sa tête lorsqu'elle défit son kimono mais un détail où plutôt plusieurs le retint. Son corps si frêle et petit était parsemé d'ecchymoses qui semblaient aussi récentes que anciennes . De nombreuses rayures ornaient la chair de son dos et ses membres étaient couverts de bleus et de marques rougeâtres. _"Cet enfoiré , il n'y va pas de mains mortes et ces foutu gamins-"_

-A-Ano U-Uchiha-sama. Dit timidement Hinata. Elle était toujours dos à lui et elle tremblait de peur et de froid.

-Tiens. Lui répondit Itachi en lui mettant son haut avec l'insigne des Uchiha. La jeune héritière aux yeux de lune se réchauffa à se geste et une fois qu'il recula loin d'elle et lui donna un sourire des plus éclatant. Itachi était ébloui par son geste. Elle était vraiment belle et douce malgré son jeune âge avec sa peaux de porcelaine, ses joues et son bout de nez toujours aussi teintaient mais cette fois-ci de bonheur. Il resta sous le choc jusqu'à ce qu'il compris son geste. Elle avait maintenant les bras écartés et attendit _"Elle veut un câlin? "_ Itachi n'était définitivement pas habituer à ce comportement mais rien ne l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait inconsciemment envie de faire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il la sentit se serrait autour de sa taille. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui mais ce fut un avantage car il pouvait, enfin le pull, la protéger du froid jusqu'au dessous des ses genoux. Sa petite tête était enfouie dans son bas de torse et elle se cramponna à lui pour plus de chaleur. Itachi resta figé. Il sentait une sensation qui lui était encore inconnue au creux de son ventre et qui se propageait peu à peu dans tout son corps et étrangement, cela lui plaisait . Il sentit toute la tension enfouit en lui s'échappait. Il avait l'impression que dans cette étreinte, les problèmes du clan, les plan de rébellion de son père, Danzo et tout le reste étaient loin de lui. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux en respirant une bouffé de son odeur qui était juste une douce odeur de fleure mais à laquelle il pourrait rapidement tomber accroc. Il se sentait apaisé par une étrangère mais c'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras de cette façon. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cela mais en tous cas, il voulait rester dans cette position aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'héritier Uchiha sentit quelque chose d'humide mouillait son torse et il l'approcha de lui plus qu'il ne le pouvait aussitôt pour la réconforter car elle aussi n'était qu'une enfant contrainte de se soumettre aux règles de son clan. Cependant, cette petite fille n'était pas née avec les capacités surhumaines et miraculeuses d'Uchiha Itachi et le shinobi le savait très bien. Il savait aussi qu'elle devait en souffrir terriblement. Mais en plus de ça la malheureuse héritière doit aussi supporter les persécutions et cela rendait Itachi plus furieux qui ne l'était déjà. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il savait très bien que la fille aux yeux nacrées avait tendances à baissées les yeux au sol .

-Hinata-san regarde moi .Demanda t-il. La jeune fille fut d'abord surpris par la façon dont le prodige du clan Uchiha l'avait appeler puis elle rougit furieusement par la joie qui se propagea dans son ventre en levant les yeux. Itachi l'a regarder avec un regard doux et réconfortant puis elle fut ensuite tenté d'abaisser ses yeux à nouveaux quand elle se rendit compte que en plus de l'avoir vu se faire humilier par ses camarades de classe maintenant elle pleurait dans son torse comme un enfant. C'est vraiment indigne d'une Hyuuga. Itachi vit son embarras.

-Ça va aller je suis juste furieux que tu laisses ces enfants te faire du mal.

-G-Go-m-menai-sai

-Ne t'excuse pas, viens je te ramène au domaine des Hyuuga. Cependant, encore une fois, Hinata paniqua. Itachi se senti mal à l'aise il pouvait voir la terreur dans les yeux nacrées de la petite Hyuuga, il était définitivement pas fait pour ce genre de situation.

-N-no o-onegaie O-Oto-sama sera furieux de me voir ainsi e-et j-j'ai aussi a-accumulé du retard j-j-. Itachi la reprit dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit que des larmes émergeaient au bords de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait un besoin important de la protéger et de la garder dans ses bras, près de lui. C'était un peu près la même sensation que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son petit frère mais pas tout à fait la même. Certes, son petit frère lui apportait un certain sentiment de paix mais avec la petit fille mal-aimée, il éprouvait un sentiment bizarre qui lui fournissait en même temps du réconfort , la paix et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffré .

-Daijobou, je vais discuter avec Hiyashi, il ne te fera rien. Je te le promet. Il savait qu'elle était effrayé que son père la bat à nouveaux car vu les marques sur son corps, il devait y travaillé plus que quotidiennement.

-D-Demo, j-je v-veux r-rester un peu plus l-longtemps avec U-Uchiha-sama. La jeune fille enfouit son visage rougit et larmoyant dans son torse. Habituellement, elle se taisait. Elle ne s'était jamais plain depuis que sa mère est morte et s'était habitué aux coups de son père, de ses camarades et tout le reste mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait beaucoup trop libres de ses sentiments. Et en plus de cela, il fallu que ça soit en présence du prodigieux Uchiha auquel son père ne cessait de la comparer. Itachi, lui, ce sentait heureux que pour une fois, une personne hors de sa famille lui demandait sa compagnie avec tendresse. Bien sûr il avait ses nombreuses ''fangirls'' car chaque Uchiha possédait cette malédiction mais il savait très bien que en cette seule et unique rencontre avec Hinata Hyuuga , il avait trouvé un moyen de soulager toute cette tension et les lourds fardeaux que lui imposer Hokage-sama et son père. Lui aussi , il voulait rester avec elle.

-Viens alors, on va s'asseoir puisque on en aura pour un moment. Lui dit-il en la portant comme une mariée. Hinata resta figé, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un était si gentil avec elle hormis sa défunte mère. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi nerveuse en sa présence lorsqu'il agissait ainsi.

-U-Uchiha-s-sama j-je peux marcher- Mais le jeune garçon l'ignora. Il s'approcha près d'un arbre situé au bord de la rive. Il posa la petite fille au sol délicatement et s'agenouillant devant elle. Il sortit un pansement de sa pochette de shinobi et lui colla sur sa joue enflée. Il lui pris ensuite ses bras meurtri et releva ses longues manches qui étaient beaucoup trop grande pour sa taille. Il les enroulé dedans et lui dit.

-Fais attention de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque car tu a des plaies fraîches qui risquent de s'ouvrirent à tu rentrera chez toi, tu dois me promettre que tu les soignera car il est très claire qu'elles sont mal prises en charge. La petite fille avait la tête baissait et resta choqué. Elle était apparemment confuse.

-P-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix brisé. Le garcon se figea à nouveaux. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant il a essayé d'être le plus doux possible avec elle autant qu'il ne l'a jamais était.

-Hinata je-

-Est-ce u-une blague ? Itachi sentit son coeur se serré lorsqu'il vit des larmes coulaient sur son joli visage. P-pourquoi est-tu si g-gentil avec m-moi ? O-Oto-sama m'a dit q-que j-je n-e méritait pas que q-quiconque me p-parle alors p-pourquoi U-Uchiha-s-sama v-voudrait-il ? Bégaya t-elle tout en larmes. Si ça aurait été une autre personne en face de lui, comme par exemple Izumi, le jeune génie Uchiha se serait vite lassé de son comportement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion et de la tristesse pour la jeune héritière des Hyuuga. Il l'a reprit dans ses bras en la serrant fermement contre son torse. Après tout, l'avoir proche de lui n'était vraiment pas désagréable.

-Hinata-san, calme toi. Bien que ça ne fait que quelques instants qu'on se connait, j'apprécie fortement ta présence même si au départ, je voulais juste te sauver de la noyade. Hinata pleura silencieusement contre sa poitrine. C'était chaud et réconfortant et elle se sentait tellement protéger dans ces bras. Bien que c'est ma première fois, j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras. Tu es en quelque sorte réconfortante et apaisante et c'est plutôt rare que je sois détendu. Il fit une petite pause avant de continuer. Je pense que j'apprécierais te rendre visite au domaine Hyuuga, enfin si tu accepte bien sûr. Dit-il en détournant le regard apparemment gêné. Hinata sorti sa tête de son corps et la leva pour le regarder avec étonnement.

-V-vraiment ? D-Demo Oto-sama sera f-furieux.

-Je n'irai voir que toi, ton père ne m'intéresse pas. Ça sera un secret entre toi et moi. Itachi n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que son clan aussi n'accepterait pas non plus mais pour une fois, il voulait se permettre d'être égoïste. La petite fille fit un sourire tellement grand que cela bloquait le souffle à Itachi. Il pouvait voir cette fois-ci que c'était un véritable sourire donc elle était vraiment heureuse par sa simple proposition. Au fond de lui-même, il se sentait comblé. Procuré du bonheur à la douce héritière devant lui le rendait plus que satisfait, après tout Itachi Uchiha n'était pas connu pour rendre heureux ceux qui ont eu le malheur de le croisé. Il savait aussi qu'en plus de cela, Hinata était une enfant malheureuse donc la plupart de ses faux sourires n'était qu'une façade pour paraître polie. Dans un certain sens il était satisfait que lui seul pouvait la rendre heureuse, enfin pour le moment, et donc que ses si beaux sourires ne lui était réserver qu'à lui seul.

-Arigatou U-Uchiha-sama. Remercia t-elle sincèrement. Mais elle fut ensuite confuse lorsqu'elle vit sa mine changé et qui laissait paraître son mécontentement.

-Cependant, il y a des règles à respecter dont la plus importante est de ne pas m'appeler avec autant de formalité. Dit-il légèrement déçu.

-D-Demo c'est-

-Hinata-san ne soit pas si égoïste ça me blesse de savoir que tu ne souhaite pas te familiariser avec moi, tu n'ose même pas dire mon prénom. Taquina t-il mais il savait qu'Hinata le prenait très au sérieux car à en juger par son comportement elle devait vraiment avoir très peu d'amis.

-D-Demo la seule p-personne a-avec qui j'étais familier était O-Oka-san je ne sais pas c-comment faire et ne pas paraître i-impolie. Dit-elle honteusement en baissant les yeux.

-C'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y paraît. C'était une découverte pour le prodigieux shinobi de savoir qu'il y avait plus asocial que lui.

-A-Ano I-Itachi-sama te c-convient-il ? Demanda t-elle toute rougissante et en se tortillant les doigts. Pour lui, il pensa juste qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon dans le monde à part cette scène.

-Hn. D'un ton morne.

-A-Alors I-Itachi-san ?! Dit elle à bout de souffle et tellement rouge que le jeune shinobi de l'ANBU pensa que de la vapeur aller sortir de ses oreilles.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Il paraissait stoïque mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était l'ébullition. Son nom paraissait si doux sur ses lèvres. Donc puisque je suis ton aîné, je peux me permettre de t'appeler comme je le souhaite. Ne penses-tu pas ? Il remercia intérieurement Shisui de lui avoir fait ce coup la auparavant. Voyons, ton attitude et ta couleur de cheveux me rappellent beaucoup les princesses dans les mythes anciens. Hinata-_hime_ te convient parfaitement. Dit-il plutôt fière de lui. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment l'impression que de la vapeur sortait de ses oreilles. Il eu une pose qui dura assez longtemps mais ce ne fut pas gênant, bien au contraire. Ils était tout les deux l'un contre l'autre dans un silence confortable et apaisant. Itachi appréciait beaucoup que la timide fille n'avait pas besoin de remplir un silence par des bavardages inutiles.

-Arigatou. Dit-elle finalement.

-Hn ?

-De m'accepter malgré ce que je suis. Dit-elle en serrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Itachi voulait rire de l'ironie de la situation. C'était elle, un être si pur et innocent qui lui disait cela alors qu'il n'était qu'un outils de guerre de Konoha qui avait les mains ternis par le sang de nombreuses personnes. Il se promis alors que le jours où il deviendra Hokage, il fera d'elle la femme la plus heureuse et de son frère le plus épanoui. Il protégerait à tout prix ces deux êtres qui lui étaient maintenant trop chères qu'importe ce que cela lui importait tant qu'ils soit tout les deux heureux.

Oui cela lui convenait amplement.

-Viens donc, on va voir si Kaa-san peut faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. Pas que ça ne me plaisent pas mais ça ne te fera rien de mal de les taillé nee? Lui Dit-il d'un ton doux

-H-Hai. Répondit-elle timidement. Le garçon s'agenouilla ensuite dos à elle et se tapa dans son dos afin de lui faire passer le message.

-D-Demo Je ne p-peux-

-Hime tu est déjà suffisamment blessé alors monte et n'agis pas comme un enfant. Il est clair que tu est tellement mal au point qu'il te sera difficile de marcher. La réprimande t-elle. La jeune fille se soumit donc à sa demande et monta délicatement sur son dos. Elle avait assez peur car personne ne l'avait porter ainsi dans toute sa vie mais finalement elle reposa sa tête près de son cou et inhala son odeur. Il était difficile pour elle de rester éveillé car elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Loin de son père, de son clan et de ses camarades.

**Itachi Uchiha, 13 ans**

Itachi rentrait enfin d'une mission de l'ANBU qu'il lui a été particulièrement longue et dangereuse mais bien sûr, en tant que capitaine de l'élite de l'ombre de Konoha il se devait de ne rien laissé paraître devant son équipe. Il était assez tard dans la nuit donc bien évidemment, Itachi fit ce qu'il a toujours fait depuis qu'il l'a rencontrer, la voir. Pour le jeune Uchiha, la petite Hyuuga mal-aimé était devenu sa drogue qui l'apaisait. Ses doux sourires et ses tendres câlins qui ne lui étaient dédiés qu'à lui seul lui étaient un remède contre la pression importante qu'exercé Hokage-sama et le clan. Mais malgré tout, agir en agent double, trahir sa famille et accomplir des missions sanglantes pour Konoha lui était un prix assez convenable pour préserver la paix ainsi que son petit frère et Hinata. Il entra comme d'habitude par sa fenêtre pour s'installer dans sa chambre. Itachi était assez mécontentement lors de sa première intrusion car il se préoccupait que l'accès à la chambre d'Hinata était plus au moins facile. Selon lui, si un enfant tel que lui était capable de franchir la sécurité du domaine Hyuuga, alors n'importe quel criminel le pourrait. Toutefois il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait du redoutable Uchiha Itachi dont on parler, rien ne lui était impossible. Il était devenu sûrement trop surprotecteur envers elle. Une fois dans la chambre de la fille d'Hiashi, il s'approcha lentement du lit afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne manquerai plus que le clan Hyuuga voit l'héritier de leur clan rival dans la chambre de l'ancienne héritière. Cependant comme à son habitude, Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux puis après les avoir frottée, elle lui sourit gentiment avec de belles rougeurs sur son visage. Itachi sentait qu'il pouvait fondre à chaque fois qu'il voit cette adorable scène. Il se sentait tellement valorisé quand elle était simplement heureuse de sa présence. Bien sûr, il a aussi eu des moment où son ego était malmené comme lorsqu'il l'amenait en secret dans la forêt où il lui faisait des démonstrations de lancé de kunai ou de taijutsu. Elle ne cessait de lui dire avec des étoiles dans les yeux des phrases du genre "Itachi-san est vraiment f-fort, c'est incroyable !" ou "T-tu est tellement i-intelligent Itachi-san! Je suis sûr que tu sera l-le meilleur H-Hokage !" toujours avec un fort rougissement.

-O-ohayo Itachi-san. Lui dit-elle avec son ton doux habituel.

-Hn. Hinata savait très bien qu'Itachi revenait tout juste de mission donc cela expliquait sa mauvaise humeur. Il était maintenant assit sur son lit et lui prît silencieusement son poignet pour se diriger vers la porte coulissante de sa chambre qui l'amenait à un jardin isolé et éclairé par le clair de lune. Une fois qu'Itachi eu une vison plus nette de la petite fille, sa rage bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Sa joue était à nouveaux pansait ainsi que ses jambes et ses mains de même. Cette scène lui était malheureusement répétitif, cependant, aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement de mauvaises humeur et ne souhaitait que d'aller tuer Hiashi pour ce qu'il affligé à sa douce _hime_. Il lui prît soudainement les deux poignets et la plaqua légèrement sur le parquet tout en se posant au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille rougit brutalement à ce geste soudain.

-I-Itachi-san ? Le garçon la fixa droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Une fois que je serai Hokage, j'installerais la paix dans le monde shinobi et j'éradiquerais la guerre mais mon but est de protéger ceux qui me sont cher donc cela inclut spécialement toi. Je ferais en sorte de t'éloigner de cette ordure d'Hiashi et je te rendrais heureuse. Maintenant dit moi quel est ton rêve ? Lui dit-il sérieusement. Hinata ne savait que dire face à cette déclaration. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle sentait des larmes lui picotaient les coins de ses yeux. Seul Itachi était capable de la faire sentir ainsi, de la rendre aussi heureuse. Seul lui était aussi gentil avec elle et lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle ne se sentait en paix et en sécurité qu'avec lui seul lorsqu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras. La jeune fille détourna le regard apparemment honteuse et toute rougissante.

-M-mon rêve est p-plutot i-indigne pour une Hyuuga.

-Dis le moi ça n'a pas d'importance le fait que tu sois une Hyuuga, je veux te rendre heureuse.

-J-j'aimerai, q-quand je serais g-grande, vivre loin de m-ma f-famille et être auprès de q-quelqu'un qui m-m-m'aimera e-et a-avoir des e-enfants dans u-une s-simple maison a-avec des fleurs. Loin de la violence et aux c-coté de la p-paix. D-Demo je sais que c'est é-égoïste-

-Ne dit pas ça ! Lui cria Itachi sur un ton sévère. La jeune fille semblait plus que surprise et débordante de larmes. Elle avait énervait Itachi en lui racontant ses rêves égoïste et sans espoir.

-G-Go-m-menai-sai j-je sais que c'est é-égoïste de ma p-part. J-je ne voulais-. Itachi s'empressa de se rapprocha près de son visage pour lui fournir autant de chaleur et réconfort qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas effrayer, pas elle. Il était hors de question.

-Gomene hime, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sais très bien que tu m'est trop précieuse pour que je puisse vouloir te faire du mal. Cependant je ne tolère pas que tu te condamne à vivre toute ta vie dans cet enfer qui te sert de maison et près de ton père. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, à toi et à Sasuke. Je te promet que ton rêve se réalisera. Je t'amènerais loin d'ici et je te rendrais heureuse. Je te donnerais ta maison qui fleurira même en hiver et- ItachI déglutit en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. Tu seras celle qui fera perdurer ma ligné en tant que femme. Je ferais de toi ma femme et tu ne sera qu'à moi, aucun autre shinobi ou homme ne te fera du mal. Je te protégerait et tu sera heureuse avec ma famille, même Otou-san t'apprécie déjà. Tu seras loin du monde sanglant qu'est le monde shinobi et je serais là autant que possible pour toi et nos enfants. Je te le promet. Finit-il. Il s'arrêta momentanément lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses propos gênant envers la jeune fille. Il détourna le regards gêner avec de très légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Enfin si tu le voudrais- Mais sa poitrine bâtit lourdement lorsqu'il sentit ses petites mains fraîches et frêles sur ses deux joues. Même si Hinata faisait ce geste souvent, le jeune Uchiha ne se lasserait jamais de cette merveilleuse sensation tout en sachant ce qu'il en suivait après. Et comme il l'a deviné, Hinata approcha le visage d'Itachi près de sa poitrine. Le garçon se laissa faire. Il aimait tellement quand _sa_ _hime_ le prenait dans ses petit bras et le calait contre sa douce poitrine. La première fois qu'elle avait agis ainsi, le garçon était légèrement gêner de se faire dorloter par une fille qui avait l'âge de son frère. L'étreinte était intime et Itachi Uchiha n'a jamais était intime. Cependant, il se rendit très vite compte que Hinata lui offrait un câlin si réconfortant et apaisant qu'il pouvait rester niché au creux de ses seins toute sa vie. Il lui arrivait même des moments où il n'attendait pas qu'Hinata le fasse et où il l'a prenait par la taille et s'abritait lui-même. Elle était réellement sa drogue.

-I-Itachi-san voudrait vraiment faire de moi sa femme ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je suis sérieux. Dit-il d'une voix basse, trop à l'aise pour s'énerver.

-Alors je serais très heureuse de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et de vivre la paix et l'amour à tes côtés. Informa t-elle rêveusement

-Hm. Encore une fois, Itachi n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire une promesse aussi égoïste. Il savait très bien que à tout moment Danzo pourrait lui ordonnait d'exterminer tous son clan et qu'il serait obliger de fuir le village entant que criminel. Mais en voyant les larmes d'Hinata, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui promettre un merveilleux futur comme ils le souhaitaient tout les deux. Il voulait juste la rendre heureuse, elle, sa seul lumière parmi tous les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Il était sûr qu'il briserai le coeur de la timide jeune fille au yeux nacrées si Shisui et lui ne parvint pas à mener leur plan à la réussite. C'est pourquoi, il doit tenter le tout pour le tout. Pour préserver son otouto et sa précieuse petite hime.

_"La paix et l'amour à tes côtés...Ça me plaît bien"_

À suivre.

Dans le prochain chapitre:

-I-Itachi-san ? Murmura apeuré Hinata dans la sombre forêt.

-O-On-ne-gai sauve moi- lui demanda t-il faiblement et d'une voix brisée. Son corps et ses vêtements baignant dans le sang de sa famille et ses larmes se mélangeant avec les effrayantes tâches rougeâtres sur ses joues humides.

**Note: J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le chapitre n'était pas trop long. N'ésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**La paix et l'amour à tes côtés**

**Chapitre 2: Sacrifice**

**Avertissement: Naruto ne m'appartient pas **

**Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, il se trouve que j'ai eu bon nombre de problèmes et j'ai donc laissé la fanfiction de côté. Cependant, pour ceux qui me suivent, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon inspiration reste inchangé depuis un an. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Itachi Uchiha, 13 ans et demi**

Tout un coup, le monde d'Itachi commença à s'assombrir. Plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus est enfin venu. Shisui et l'héritier avaient pourtant tout essayé pour ne pas arriver là. Cependant, c'est trop tard. Shisui s'est sacrifié pour préserver la paix et lui avait offert comme cadeau d'adieu à sa pupille restante en plus de provoquer l'éveil de son fils Mangekyou. Cet amer souvenir laissa une sensation nauséeuse au creux de son estomac. Cependant, il ne peut pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Non, pas encore, car le plus dur reste à venir.

_"Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner maintenant Itachi. ''_

Pourquoi l'homme doit-il faire autant de sacrifices pour préserver la paix?

_'' Tu es mon meilleur ami, le seul à qui je peux demander ça ... Je t'en prie protège le village ... et le nom des Uchiha. ''_

Pourquoi doit-on avoir autant de sang et de larmes pour une idéologie de _paix_ si superficielle?

Shisui… Maintenant c'est au jeune capitaine d'Anbu d'accomplir sa dernière tâche de cette mission infernale. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour calmer les tensions et la haine de la famille, il avait cherché chaque solution mais rien n'y fait. En arrachant la pupille de son ami, Danzo lui a supprimé l'unique chance de réaliser le genjutsu qui lui permettrait de ne pas transmettre le sang de tout son clan. Mais désormais, il était trop tard, si Itachi ne se dépêchait pas, une guerre se déclencherai, versant ainsi plus de sang que prévu. Ainsi, le génie Uchiha se doit de faire pour Konoha, pour sa famille, pour Sasuke et pour Hinata. _Hinata_ . Son coeur se tordait de manière douloureuse dans la poitrine plus qu'il ne l'était déjà juste en pensant à une douce _hime._Il a été égoïste, tellement égoïste. Maintenant elle souffrira elle aussi, et par sa faute. Dès maintenant, les deux êtres qui sont le plus chère aux yeux du jeune Uchiha ne lui souriront plus comme avant. Il savait qu'il effacera chaque parcelle d'innocence de son otouto et qu'il ternira celle de Hinata.

Itachi se leva et regarda une dernière fois Konohagakure, il savait pertinent que ce soir, il recevrait l'ordre de Danzo et de Hokage. Mais encore une fois son égoïsme représailles le dessus.

_Je dois la voir une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne me déteste pour toujours._

**Hinata Hyuuga, 9 ans**

Hinata se trouve actuellement dans la forêt sombre où Itachi avait l'habitude de l'emmener. Cependant la jeune fille été effrayée parce qu'il était aux alentours de minuit et que la seule lumière qui était disponible était une lune effrayante.

_La lune semble sanglante ce soir._

Elle se demande pourquoi le génie Uchiha lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ici. Il a pourtant toujours été sceptique à l'idée qu'elle se promène seule surtout la nuit et aux extrémités de Konohagakure. La timide Hyuuga ne savait pas si c'était la peur qui faisait ressentir cela mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. L'air apparue lourde et la forêt si sinistre. L'exhéritière n'était jamais sortie seule le soir dans un endroit si isolé depuis qu'Itachi a décrété qu'il peut lui arriver n'importe quel malheur sans protection fiable alors Hinata pensa qu'il souhaiterait encore moins qu'elle se promène dans une forêt à cette heure-ci. C'est étrange, Hinata s'inquiétait réellement au sujet d'Itachi. Ces derniers temps, il se comportait vraiment de façon étrange et venait la voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait également remarqué des cernes effrayantes sous ses yeux et son comportement un peu nerveux. Elle avait peur pour lui, il refusait toujours de lui parler de ce problème actuel qui le rongeait.

_La petite fille se réveilla brusquement de son sommeil en entendant un coup de son armoire. Elle savait qui c'était puisqu'elle était tellement habituée à ces visites nocturnes. Cependant, elle était surprise que son compagnon a fait la preuve de l'imprudence. Ce n'était pas clairement dans ses habitudes._

_-I-Itachi-san d-daijobou? Demanda t-elle inquiète._

_Le garçon leva sa tête brusquement en entendant sa voix, il était présent depuis un bon moment et ne faisait rien d'autre à part la regarder dormir paisiblement. Il a toujours trouver un certain réconfort en voyant une petite hime apaiser, souriante et loin de tout le sang qu'il propageait._

_-Hinata. Murmura t-il d'une manière angoissante tout en s'approchant de la fille sur son lit. Hinata sentit son cœur se crispé aux creux de sa poitrine en entendant la voix souffrante du jeune Uchiha. Hai, je viens de rentrer de mission et je suis juste légèrement fatigué daijobou. Lui rassura le capitaine d'ANBU._

_-D-Demo si tu est fatiguée il vaut mieux mieux r-reposé- La jeune Hyuuga fut coupé de son élan par l'étreinte serrée qu'Itachi lui donna. La tête de l'Uchiha était niché dans le creux de son cou et ses bras entouraient fermement sa taille. Itachi savait très bien que cette situation n'était pas appropriée, surtout si celle-ci concernait les deux enfants des chefs de clan les plus importants du village et surtout rivaux. Mais il s'en fichait. Hinata était son remède, sa guérison face à tout les problèmes suffocants qui l'entourait. C'est pourquoi l'idée de savoir que si son plan échoue et perd sa protégée en conséquence l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement. Il se devait de savourer chaque instant avec elle. Juste par précaution._

_-Hinata, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. Le cœur de cette dernière se tordait de manière incontrôlable juste au ton inquiétant que prenait l'Uchiha. Je serai toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas, je te protègeai et cela même si tu me hait. Finit Itachi._

_La jeune fille pleura contre la chevelure de son ami avec cette simple pensée de souffrance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi se comportait de manière si sombre c'est derniers temps. Hinata savait pertinemment qu'un horrible secret le rongeait de l'intérieur. Peu à peu, il le consommateur._

_-H-Hai. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en resserrant son étreinte pour ne pas laisser partir._

**Forêt aux extrémités de Konohagakure**

Un bruissement de feuilles d'automne réveilla la timide héritière de son inconscience.

-I-Itachi-san? Murmura apeuré Hinata dans la sombre forêt.

-O-On-ne-gai sauve moi- lui demanda t-il faiblement et d'une voix brisée. Son corps et ses vêtements baignant dans le sang de sa famille et ses larmes se mélangeant avec les effrayantes tâches rougesâtres sur ses joues humides.

Hinata était horrifié à la vue d'Itachi brisé et couvert de sang. Son uniforme d'Anbu baigné dans un sang si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'il était noir. Elle se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ne tombe.

-I-Itachi-san! D-daijobou?! Q-Que c'est-il passer. Demanda t-elle en le fort serrant. Sa petite tête était enfoui aux creux de son estomac et elle pouvait sentir le corps d'Itachi tremblait.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber au sol en ne pouvant plus supporter les tremblements dans ses genoux. Sa douce hime se tenait sur ses deux genoux devant lui en regardant d'un regard baigné de larmes. La douleur dans son coeur se multiplia plus qu'il ne pouvait croire en voyant la dernière personne qu'il allait brisé ce soir mais qui était également une des plus chère pour la serra fermement dans ses bras d'une manière si forte qui la poussa au sol et enfouit, comme il y avait tant l'habitude de faire, sa tête aux creux de sa poitrine.

-H-Hinata gomene. Il sentit encore une fois ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux fatigués. Il avait pourtant promis d'arrêter de faire après le meurtre de ses parents qu'il avait lui-même commis. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir un sentiment si noble tel que la compassion après le massacre qu'il a produit. Je suis tellement désolée, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement, d-demo j-je n'y arrive pas. Murmura-t-il d'une voix cassé.

Hinata était déconcerter de cette situation. Jamais Itachi ne s'est comporté de cette manière. Même avec elle, il a toujours voulu garder un minimum une façade rigide où ses sentiments était difficile à discerner. Elle serra ses bars autour de sa tête. C'était la seule a choisi dont elle était capable de faire pour l'aider. Le jeune garçon était maintenant silencieux et si la jeune fille ne sentait pas sa robe humide et ses tremblements, elle ne voulait jamais douté qu'il pleurait.

-D-Daijobou Itachi, nous somme e-ensemble n-nee. R-Rien ne peut a-alors nous sommes arrivés. Murmura t-elle plus pour se réconforter elle-même. Itachi lui a toujours répéter ces mots là où elle avait peur ou mal.

Elle commença alors à passer ses fins doigts dans la chevelure maintenant rougeâtre du garçon et fredonna une petite mélodie que lui chantait à mère pour dissiper la douleur que son père père lui causait.

Cependant la douleur d'Itachi était toujours présente. Il était tellement accros à cette petite fille innocente qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir même après avoir commis une atrocité que le diable lui-même n'aurait pas commis.

_'' Et si je la prenais avec moi? Elle me comble tellement… On recommencera tout à zéro, loin des shinobis, du sang et des guerres. Avec elle à mes côtés je peux-Non ''_

La sensation du corps tremblant de sa douce hime dû à cause de ses sanglots ainsi que la vue de sa robe couverte du sang des rares personnes qui ont fait le sourire stoppa son élan.

_'' C'est impossible, je ne peux pas réduire son existence à la fuite et à l'exposition de tant de danger. Maintenant le monde shinobi me traque et si elle vient il l'a traquera aussi. Je ne la rendrai que malheureuse. Pardonne moi Hinata. Je vais devoir t'abandonner ''_

Itachi a senti la présence d'aux moins cinq chakras différents. Il lui restait maintenant moins de 5 min pour faire des adieux, pour voir son regard si aimable et pétillants que pour lui.

Il leva sa tête et l'admira _une dernière fois_ . Il se mit debout, se retourna et voulu partir. En effet ne rien dire et juste tourné le dos à ses angoisses était la réponse la plus simple qui réduisait la douleur pour chacun. Cependant, la petite prise ferme sur son uniforme le stoppa. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir voiture qu'il était de sa faute qu'elle soit attachée à lui. Il avait éloigné chaque personne susceptible de rendre heureuse autant que chaque personne susceptible de bénir d'une manière quelconque. Il ne voulait que pour lui et Dieu que c'était égoïste. Maintenant elle va tellement souffrir de son abandon.

_Aimer rend égoïste._

-I-Itachi-san o-où vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots, effrayé par la réponse.

Le garçon essaya de se libérer de son prix n'a pas le courage de l'affronter mais Hinata s'accrocha à sa taille et colla à tête à son bas du dos, ne lui ayant aucune chance de suivre sa lâcheté.

-Hinata je dois partir, je n'ais pas le temps pour ses idioties. Dit-il d'une voix aussi ferme qui le pût.

Les larmes tombèrent abondamment sur les joues de la jeune Hyuuga.

-D-Doushite? J-Je sais que si je te l-laisse partir, tu ne va p-plus revenir o-onegai. Ne me l-laisse p-pas o-onegai. Répliqua t-elle faiblement.

-Gome-. Essaya-t-il de réfuter mais Hinata coupa son courage.

-I-Itachi-san m'avait p-promis qu'il serait toujours là d-demo il veut a-aussi m'abandonner nee? J-Je serais à n-nouveau seule a-avec O-Outo-sama-

-Assez! Je-

-I-Itachi-san m'avait promis de m-me protéger et de r-réaliser m-mon rêve. Finit-elle à bout de larmes. Alors pourquoi veut-il me laisser toute seule? T-Tu es mon seul et unique ami onegai reste sinon je je serais malheureuse. C'est é-égoiste d-démo Itachi-san est tout pour moi. Celles d'Itachi tombèrent également, pourquoi est-ce à lui de sacrifier autant?

Il inspira profondément, se retourna et la serra _pour une ultime dernière fois_ dans ses bras si fort qu'il sentait sa douce odeur de fleur imprégné de fer.

-Hinata, gomene. Il leva sa tête et lui déposa une ferme baiser sur son front, au lieu du tapoter comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec son frère. La jeune fille, surprise par cet acte intime, le regarda étonné. Itachi imprima son visage dans sa tête. Ses yeux yeux de perles contrastés par les tâches de lavande ainsi que son petit nez, sa bouche et ses joues rougits par le froid, les larmes et sa timidité naturelle. Il ne verra plus son doux regard compatissant beignés de larmes aussi proche. Il activa alors son Sharingan, les gardes approchaient.

Devinant son intention, la fille supplia

-N-Non o-onegai-. Cria-t-elle mais en vain.

-Adieu Hinata. Finit-il. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermaient de manière lente contre son gré où Itachi savait très bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour mémoriser Elle aussi ces derniers instants. Excuse moi d'avoir été égoïste, mais sache que je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger. Même si cela doit te faire du mal _Hime. Oublie moi onegai._

Malgré qu'elle soit inconsciente Itachi resserra son emprise et inhala son odeur maintenant terni. Il l'a plaça sous un arbre où des gardes la trouveront et se dépêcha de rejoindre Madara afin de stopper la sensation nauséeuse qui ne cessait de croître aux creux de son estomac et la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

Sauf qu'il ne se doutait pas que cette horrible sensation l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin de son existence

_Aimer rend les êtres si égoïste. Pour préserver la paix j'ai dû perdre tout l'amour que je recevais en détruisant par petit feu. Depuis petit, j'ai toujours été habitué à la douleur physique et émotionnelle mais aujourd'hui était bien pire que n'importe quel jour et sûrement le sera jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. C'est pourquoi, je ne pourrai plus aimer._

_Car aimer est égoïste et si personne ne le fait qui fera des sacrifices?_

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Amyrel:** Merci pour ton soutien ça fait vraiment plaisir! Et pour l'imagination, t'inquiète pas j'en ai;)

**Liloo27 & Guest ****:** Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai précisé que ces premiers chapitres étaient avant tout flash back et que l'histoire principale viendra après. Les personnages auront alors forcément eu un changement assez important sur leur personnalité surtout que la trame de la fanfiction va énormément ce basé sur les événements après la 4ème guerre.;).

**Inoue2712** : Merci, moi même je savais pas que j'avais un style d'écriture particulière. Mais ça fait plaisir à entender;)

**Deby-chan & Habiba** : je me tâcherai d'être plus impliqué dans mes fanfictions. Si j'ai autant cumulés du retard c'est surtout prcq j'ai perdu tous mes travaux et que j'ai dû tout réécrire. Enfin le plus dur est fini donc vous en faites pas;).


End file.
